tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James to the Rescue
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.06 |number=354 |released= * 8 March 2011 * 17 April 2011 * 14 November 2011 * 26 November 2011 * 21 March 2012 * 26 May 2012 * 29 July 2012 * 24 March 2016 |previous=Edward the Hero |next=Happy Hiro }} James to the Rescue is the sixth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot It is James' turn to be Sodor's rescue engine. At the Search and Rescue Centre, he eagerly awaits his "call to action." Then Toby trundles in. He is also the rescue engine for the day, which annoys James. He does not think that Toby qualifies as a rescue engine as he is merely a steam tram. Just then, the Search and Rescue Centre manager approaches with news that Gordon has derailed whilst crossing the Fenland. Toby and James race off to the rescue. Soon they arrive at the Fenland Track and see that Gordon's bogey wheels are off the rails. James wants to pull Gordon back onto the track, but Toby does not think it is a good idea and suggests they fetch Rocky. James ignores the old steam tram and is coupled up to Gordon. He pulls with all his might, but he only succeeds in pulling Gordon's driving wheels off the rails. Toby suggests again that they should fetch Rocky, but James decides he will try pushing Gordon from the back. When they had travelled around Gordon, Toby suggests that they fetch Rocky once again, but James insists that he knows what to do. So James pushes Gordon, but only succeeds in cracking the bridge beneath Gordon. Now Toby is sure it is time to fetch Rocky, but James ignores him once again - he has a plan. He reverses and charges towards Gordon, but when they collide, James is sent flying into the muddy marsh too. James now realises that it is time to fetch Rocky. Toby is happy to help and soon he and Thomas are racing back to the Fenland with Rocky. Soon James and Gordon are back on track and the red engine finally admits that he would like Toby's help. Together, the rescue engines rescue Charlie, bring Mavis and Diesel oil, and shunt Percy to the Steamworks. Later, James thanks the Fat Controller for sending Toby to help him and admits that he is the best rescue tram on Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * Charlie * Mavis * Harold * Captain * The Ginger-haired Boy Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Fenland Track * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Fenland Fields * The Viaduct * Chestnut Orchard Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Gordon, James, Percy and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky and the Search and Rescue Manager US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Toby and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Gordon, James and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as the Search and Rescue Manager Trivia * Stock footage from Creaky Cranky, Tickled Pink, Buzzy Bees, The Early Bird, and Thomas and the Pigs are used. * Different arrangements of James's theme by Robert Hartshorne play throughout the episode. * When the track breaks under Gordon and he falls into the mud it looks the same as Spencer's fall in Hero of the Rails. * This episode marks the last appearance of The Viaduct to date. Goofs * When James is trying to pull Gordon back on the track, his bogie wheels are sparking even though they are not moving. * The narrator says Thomas helped Toby take Rocky to Gordon and James, but when they cross the viaduct, Thomas is not coupled to Rocky. * In the shots of Gordon while James and Toby are talking, the first bogie wheel of Gordon is lifted. * After James passes the camera after going under the bridge with the children on it, part of his face can still be seen. This is a possible animation error. Merchandise * Books - James to the Rescue * Magazine Stories - Rescue Team In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:James al Rescate pl:Kuba na Ratunek ru:Джеймс идёт на помощь Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes